In a local area network, a server communicates with its clients through its network-interface cards. Network-interface cards are available from a variety of manufacturers and differ in the details of their implementation. This situation is analogous to the variety of fax machines available, many of which have different layouts of buttons and different set-up procedures. From the telephone line's point of view, these fax machines are virtually identical. However, from the user's point of view, these machines are different enough so that an instruction manual must often be consulted.
Because of these differences between network-interface cards, it is desirable to provide each network-interface card with a device driver that accepts a standard list of commands and attends to the details of executing those commands on the network-interface card. The operating system can then communicate with the driver, using a standardized interface, instead of directly with the card. In the context of fax machines, this would be analogous to dispensing with the instruction manual altogether and instead shipping each fax machine with a personal servant who is an expert in all the features of that fax machine.
Occasionally, a network-interface card will malfunction and require replacement. Because the server is essential to continued operation of the network, it is important that replacement occur without taking the server off-line. To accomplish this, a system operator unloads from memory the device driver corresponding to malfunctioning network-interface-card. Following installation of a replacement network-interface-card, the system operator causes a replacement device-driver corresponding to that network-interface card to be loaded into memory. This replacement device-driver then establishes communication with the replacement network-interface-card.
A device driver that is configured to be unloaded from memory during the replacement of a malfunctioning network-interface-card is said to be operating in “non-persistent” mode. Non-persistency is advantageous because it eliminates the task of associating the replacement network-interface-card with an existing device driver. It also eliminates the constraint that the replacement network-interface-card be one that is compatible with a device driver that is already in memory.
In some servers, several network-interface cards are available for communication with clients. This is useful for two reasons: if one network-interface card fails, the server can still communicate with the client through another network-interface card; and if one network-interface card is busy communicating with a first client, the server can communicate with a second client through a second network-interface card.
In a server having more than one network-interface card, an intermediate driver is often placed between the operating system and the device drivers for the individual network-interface cards. This intermediate driver manages the process of selecting an available network-interface card and communicating with the device driver for that card. In addition, the intermediate driver associates with each device driver a particular protocol to be used in connection with the operation of the network-interface card. This association is made only when the server is first booted.
Because the association between a protocol and a device driver is made only when the server is first booted, a device driver that is not present at that time will not have an associated protocol bound to it. It is therefore unwise to add or delete device drivers once the intermediate driver has bound the device drivers to corresponding protocols. As a result, when a network-interface card fails in such a system, it is preferable to keep the device driver in memory throughout the replacement process. This ensures that protocols bound to the device driver are not lost.
To replace a network-interface card in a server having an intermediate driver, the device driver is first instructed to refrain from communicating with the network-interface card until further notice. The board is then removed and replaced. The device driver then detects the existence of a new board and establishes communications with it. Once it does so, the device driver makes itself available to the intermediate driver. A device driver operating in this manner is said to be operating in persistent mode.
The persistency status of a driver is selected as part of the driver installation procedure. For those device drivers that support persistency, a keyword can be manually added to a configuration file as part of the installation. This can lead to additional calls to technical support for assistance in configuring the driver, and hence to increased customer support costs.